The Banchester sisters
by Batman Addixon
Summary: Ariel and Ezzi work with their mother to fight off demons, monsters and other various evil spirits. When they meet the Winchester brothers, their mother dies in battle and they join the boys on their quest to find their father, finding the brothers to be comforting. OC/Dean OC/Sam
1. Chapter 1

Demons and evil spirits. They exist, and they're deadly. They lurk in the night, and slink through the shadows in the day. They prey on anyone close, and feed themselves with victims. I was born to get rid of these demons and evil spirits. I hunt them down and make sure they can't take any more spirits. I am one of the many hunters in the world, and my family has been doing this for billions of years, ever since ghosts started getting bored. I was trained to fight when I was only young, and travel with my mother and sister across the country, going wherever there's a mystery that seems like a ghost case. I work on the car when it needs fixing, and steal parts from any old dump nearby, whilst my mother usually drives and my sister handles our weapons. I only have a knife and pistol, but Ezzi had so many, she could probably open up a weaponry and keep it stocked for a couple months. Mom, whose name was Joyce, kept us all looking clean and handled our fake I.D's, along with making sure our fake cards never bounced. She kept me and Ezzi in line, but we occasionally let loose and did something reckless.

"Ariel, wake up. We're getting a motel room for the night." Ezzi shook my shoulder roughly, causing my body to shoot up into a sitting position, my chest heaving. "Sorry." She smiled sheepishly, grabbing her book bag from the floor. I tossed my duffle bag onto the front seat and climbed over the antique upholstery. This car was hella old, and only had two doors, but it was the only thing we brought with us when we left home. I followed mom into the room and saw Ezzi flopping onto the double bed, claiming it for the night. Looks like I was taking the couch.

"Honey, you want to go get some new clothes? There's a store down the road a while. I'm just going to walk around and see if there's any missing cases." Mom smiled, handing me a wad of money. I nodded, shoving it in a small coin purse and dropping that into my favorite drawstring bag. Ezzi mumbled something against the comforter, but it wasn't understandable, due to how muffled her voice was.

"What?" I asked, taking a step back from the door in confusion.

"I said, 'I'm coming with you.'" She repeated, hauling herself off the bed and towards the door.

"Ok." I nodded, walking out as mom pulled out a journal and fake I.D.

I slid into the driver's seat and started the car as Ezzi checked her guns under the back seat. "Alright, let's go."

We made our way to the shop, and once we pulled up, saw a familiar yellow tape bordering off part of the parking lot. I grinned and grabbed my phone, flipping it open and quickly dialing mom. "Hey, we found something. We'll be back soon to get you." I then snapped the device shut before she could respond, pocketing it. Ezzi dug through our box of I.D's and badges, then handed me a matching one.

We walked over to the crime scene, flashing our fake badges to be allowed in. "Who are they?" She asked, nodding her head to two men that definitely didn't belong. One had shaggy, almost shoulder-length hair, and was quite tall, whilst the other had shorter, light brown hair, and a distinctive plaid shirt that I recognized. I smirked.

"Trouble."


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, boys." I sang, a grin on my face. Dean turned around from talking to Sam and smiled, holding out his arms for a hug. I wrapped my small arms around his torso, and he caged me into his chest, giving me the chance to smell his great cologne. I pulled back, grabbing my sister's wrist. "This is Ezzi. Er, Ezmerelda Barron." I corrected myself, remembering her fake name was slightly different from her real name.

"Hello, pleasure to meet you. I'm Sam Cole, this is my partner Dean." The taller man smiled, shaking both our hands.

"So, what do we have on our hands?" I asked, surveying the crime scene.

"Men are being lured into the woods, then killed. You know what goes missing? Pituitary glands." Same smiled, proud that he knew what this was.

"Also, claw marks are the killing factor. The police believe it's wolves, but are confused as to why they only eat the pituitary glands." Dean added, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Kitsune." I stated, gazing into the dense woods.

Ezzi nodded, "We taking it down?"

"Tonight. I guess we could always use some extra help." Dean's smirk grew, and I could see a new emotion flash in his eyes. I bit my lip, suddenly feeling something new as well. I wasn't sure what it was, but I would have to wait to find out.

"We'll meet up at 7, here?" I suggested, glancing at my phone to check the time.

Sam nodded, then we dispersed. Ezzi dragged me into the store, and we scanned through the place for something we could wear while hunting, along with some things for costumes. Having this time to ourselves was fun, so we took our dead time picking outfits for each other, and I even grabbed some hair dye and bleach in case we needed to change our appearance a bit. Laughing among ourselves, we went back to the motel, only to find our mother passed out on the bed. We changed into our new hunting gear and sneaked back out, leaving a note for her.

I sat shot-gun and Ezzi drove. "Get out your knife." She demanded, taking the turn into the parking lot. I nodded, turning around and leaning over the seat so I could pull the back seat up, revealing our stash of knives, guns and various other weaponry. I handed her a sharp, jagged knife and before I could grasp one for myself, I felt a hand smack my ass. I gripped the knife and flipped so I could see the pervert, coming face to face with Dean.

"Dick!" I exclaimed, slapping his shoulder.

He laughed, opening my door. I stepped out and shone my flashlight at him, glaring. "Touch me again, and I'll end you." I then smiled brightly and grabbed my back pack, hauling it onto my shoulders. "So, which one of you is getting sacrificed to the kitsune?"

"That would be me." Said Sam, taking a step away from the Impala. He grinned to my sister and they headed into the woods, and I watched as he cleared a small path for her, ensuring her hair didn't get tangled in branches. I sighed and started hiking as well, feeling Dean close behind me. We tracked down the monster, which wasn't hard considering she had been letting out war cries like she'd been starved, which I guess was true. She hadn't eaten any glands since earlier today, and now she was hungry. We took her down and burned the body, being cautious not to take down the surrounding forest.

"Well, that's that." I muttered, dropping my bag in the trunk.

"You two wanna go do something? Drinks?" Dean asked, walking over.

Ezzi made a face and shrugged, "Why not?"


	3. Chapter 3

Cruising down the road, Ezzi parks in the motel parking lot and returns the keys inside as the boys pull up. I grin and hop in the back seat, my sister doing the same. "Now, off to the bar." Dean says, pulling out of the lot and onto the road. We make it to the bar in record timing, due to Dean's fast and furious driving. I had a pounding headache when I walked in, and it only worsened. I clutched my forehead, but then pushed past it and stalked to the bar, slipping myself onto a stool.

"Something strong." I order.

"Make that two." Dean comments as he sits beside me.

The bartender slides our drinks to us and we both down them in mere seconds. I cringe at the burning in my throat and shake it off quickly. "Another." I demand, loving the fuzzy feeling I had. I gulp down my second drink and blink, suddenly dizzy. I had forgotten how much of a lightweight I was. This was great, though. "Dean, we should," I paused to hiccup, "We should go do karaoke." I grinned at my brilliant idea and he shook his head.

"Nah, I'm fine with watching your drunk ass." He replied, so I pouted and crossed my arms.

"It'll be fun." I tried to persuade him, but I slurred and he could barely understand, which proved to be funny to him for some reason. "Jerk." I muttered as he laughed.

"Awe, c'mon. It's cute how lightweight you are. Stick with me and you won't be that bad for long." He grinned, leaning against the bar.

"Oh, really?" I tested him, smirking.

"Trust me, alcohol will be a regular." He nodded.

"So, you're an alcoholic?" I asked, blinking away my hazy state.

He shrugged, " Depends what you consider alcoholic."

I ordered a water and made a face at the still burning sensation in my mouth and throat.

"I wonder what those two are talking about." Dean pondered aloud, pointing to Sam and Ezzi. They were laughing and clinging to each other. That looked fun. I'd have to remind myself to laugh sometime.

"Looks fun. That's rare." I nodded.

"Yeah." He agreed.

I started thinking about how different my life would be, if I wasn't a hunter, if I had been born normal, and not have to worry about demons and spirits and monsters. If that were the case, then I wouldn't have met these two idiots, or have been so close with my sister and mother. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. It was getting dirty, since I hadn't showered in two days. I made a mental note to get one when we return to the motel. My head pounds even worse, and suddenly, my head-ache disappears. "You wanna go outside?" Dean asked, holding out a hand.

I nodded, taking his out-stretched hand. We walk outside, where we see billions of stars dotting the oblivion of the sky. I feel a certain nostalgia as I stare out into the universe. My dad always took me star-gazing when I was young. He said stars are the innocent souls of good people, and when they died, they had no choice but to flee, and they shine brightest when it's dark out. When people need them most. "What's on your mind?" Dean inquires beside me.

"Nothing, just some serious nostalgia." I answered, taking a look at him. He was already looking at me, so I blushed and gazed back at the stars.

"So, uh, how's your dad?" I changed the topic, wondering how John was.

"He's missing. He left a while back, so me and Sam are trying to track him. So far, we have nothing." He shrugged, as if it were nothing.

"Oh, have you tried tracing his fake cards?" I furrowed my eyebrows, thinking of the best advice.

"Yeah, we got nothing from that either. I think our plan is just to trace down the last place he was headed and see what comes up." Dean sighed, probably tired of not knowing where his father was.

"I'm sure you'll find him soon enough. You and Sam." I give a reassuring smile and pat his shoulder. "Alright, it's almost midnight, we should head back."

Dean nods, pulling the door open for me. I walked in and glanced around, finding my sister still talking with lover boy. "Hey, sis, time to go."

She sighs, "Ok, I guess."

We get in the '67 Impala and ride silently to the motel. "Thanks guys, we had fun." I say, talking for both me and Ezzi. She says a quick goodbye to Sam and I tell her I'll be right in. She nods and returns to the room where mom was resting, then I turn to Dean, leaning against the door. "Here's my number. If you need help on a hunt again, just call." I smiled, then kissed his cheek before quickly strutting to the door, giving a final wave before I went inside.


	4. Chapter 4

I gasp for air as I pounce into a hunched over position, heaving as if my chest were about to explode. I felt my body, checking over for some new wounds, but found nothing but a small bruise at the base of my neck, and I wiped some sweat off my forehead. Ezzi and mom were still asleep, and I guess I knew why when I look at the clock. It was only 3 am. Geez, these nightmares killed me. I sat up, tossing the small blanket off me and grabbing a towel from the table. Complimentary of the staff. I ran some water and jumped into the shower, after shedding my tank top and shorts. I always got warm when I had nightmares, so I never bothered with actual pajamas. I washed off the dirt and grime in my hair and on my body, then got out, turning off the water. I was drying myself off when I caught a glimpse in the mirror at my bruise. It was shaped like a hand, and it was a dark purple, surrounded by blue and light purple. How was I supposed to tell mom about this one? I dug through my bag, finding some concealer and foundation. I thanked whatever higher being was watching our for me and began delicately dabbing make-up on the bruise, as it was still incredibly sore. I smiled at my make-shift cover-up and checked my phone, seeing a text from Dean. "We got a case, put on a professional outfit and get your sister and mother up." I read it out loud, softly so as to not disturb the sleeping beasts.

I went through my stuff again, luckily finding a pencil skirt, blouse and jacket. I got dressed, pulling the pencil skirt and blouse over my white bra and thong, making sure you couldn't see the outline of my bra. I tossed the jacket on and tightly yanked my hair into a bun, hair-spraying any fly-away that dared to stay out. Just to finish the look, I put on my mom's engagement ring she had given me when dad died. I nodded in approval at myself and went to do mission impossible; wake up my sister and stay alive. First, I tried pillow throwing, but I ran out of pillows, then I tried loud noises, but that just woke up mom, which lead to a nagging. Then, mom just shook her shoulder, and she sat up, stretching as she yawned. My jaw dropped, giving a dead look to mom. "I've been waking her up since she was three, I know how to wake her." She smiled, beaming as she walked into the bathroom.

I tried to respond, but the door quickly shut, ending the discussion. I open and close my mouth, knowing it would only get me in trouble. "Get dressed and join me in the car. We're grabbing coffee and helping the boys." I averted her gaze, running outside to the car.

I grabbed a small switchblade and put it in my bra, which I had learned is probably the best place to hide weapons, because nobody thinks to stick their hands in your bra for a weapon, now do they? I also slide a hand gun into the pocket of my blazer, then sit in the driver seat. Eventually, my family joins me and we are off on another adventure. "Alright, Dean, where are we going?"

A/N; Short, like Ariel, but hey, it's still something, am I right? Comment and let me know what episode we should start with and what part of season one this should begin?


End file.
